Re-Imagined
by GrimliFiendish
Summary: Synopsis: This is a series of popular scenes I am working on, this is my Jaria take on these scene Pairing: Jason/Aria Characters: Jason DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery. I am calling this series Re-Imagined. If you have scene suggestions for me to try please fell free to share. As always reviews appreciated good, bad or ugly.
1. B29

Synopsis: What if it was Jason and not Ezra that Aria meets at Snookers the day she got back to Rosewood, this is my Jaria take on that scene  
Pairing: Jason/Aria  
Characters: Jason DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Mike Montgomery, unnamed bartender, unnamed bar patron  
Notes: I know this is an iconic Ezria scene, and even after I stopped shipping Ezria in s2 I still loved this scene until S4 reveal. S4 totally ruined Ezria for me completely, even scenes I once fan-girdled, so I decided to write a Jaria version of it. I did change it from B26 to B29 as well as the song because I've never been crazy about the song used. I figure since this is my version I can use not only the pairing I like, but music I like as well. Anyway without further ado, my version of the bar scene, B29, hope you enjoy it,

B29  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"God, I love this song" Aria Montgomery murmured as Maizie Star's, Fade Into You, came on the jukebox.

"B29." said a deep voice coming from her left side, something about that voice was vaguely familiar. Aria turned toward the voice, she had seen the blonde man standing at the jukebox when she walked in, but hadn't paid attention to him. Now she felt her heart began to race as her dazzling hazel eyes met the gorgeous green eyes of Jason DiLaurentis. "I like it too." He said with a grin.

Jason was the mysterious older brother of Alison one of Aria best friends. She had disappeared a year earlier, the weekend before Alison, Aria, and their friends Spencer, Hanna and Emily started their Sophomore year of high school. The girls had planned a sleepover at Spencer's house that Saturday to celebrate the start of tenth grade only to wake up in the middle of the night and find Alison missing. After weeks of searching Alison or her body had not been located and shortly thereafter the group of friends fell apart and Aria's dad was offered a job in Europe and the family had moved almost immediately to Iceland.

Aria hadn't seen Jason since the morning after Alison's disappearance while police proceeded with their initial questioning. After a night of partying with his friends Ian, Garrett, and a few other friends from high school before he headed back to Yale, Jason was still wasted, but Aria had noticed how lost he looked. He and Alison had never gotten along, fighting most of the time, usually because of Alison messing with him, but at that moment Aria knew that despite everything Jason loved his little sister and he was hurting. She had wanted to go to him and wrap her arms around the boy she had been crushing on since she had met Alison and her brother the summer before sixth grade, but of course she hadn't the nerve.

"Aria Montgomery." Aria was surprised he remembered her, they had rarely seen him even before he went away to college and he had never actually spoken to any of them except Alison, and that almost always ended in an argument and Alison's taunts and both threatening each other. Alison was constantly snooping through his room and taking his things while he was gone or was so wasted that he was completely out of it. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to drop Mike of for Lacrosse tryouts, I'm waiting for him. Believe it or not they make the best veggie burgers here." What she didn't want to say was that she wanted to forget what today was. He arched a brow at the mug of pale ale sitting in front of her, but said nothing.

" I'll have to keep that in mind, but I meant in Rosewood. " he smiled at Aria causing her to blush a little. Aria had the biggest crush on Jason when she was younger. Ali would have killed her, but Aria had been unable to help the butterflies she felt on the occasions she would see him and he was even more attractive now, "I heard you're family moved to Europe."

"Oh yeah, we just got back today," she answered, amazed that Jason would have known, much less remembered they had moved away, "Iceland, Reykjavik, my dad was working as an art history consultant on a documentary about Ásgrímur Jónsson."

"That's pretty cool." he said and Aria smiled at the compliment to her dad, things weren't perfect between her and Byron, since she and Ali caught him cheating on Ella, but they had gotten better and he was after all still her dad.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be back at college by now?" Aria curious about the mystery boy that had filled so many of day dreams throughout her her tween and early teen years, even after several months in Reykjavik Aria would still have the occasional dream about the guy sitting next to her.

Nodding he looked down at the whiskey and soda he hadn't even touched, "I was, but my parents sold the house, they moved to Florida last year. They asked me to take care of some last-minute things with the house. They have a hard time being in Rosewood, especially today." he looked back up at Aria meeting her eyes and she nodded. Today was the anniversary of Alison's disappearance Aria had found it ironic that it's there first day back in Rosewood was today. "I'm heading back tonight."

Jason cleared his throat wanting to lighten the mood, "So how was Iceland?"

Aria smiled glad to change the topic to something a little lighter "It was great." She told him about the people, places, and foods even showing him some pictures on her phone before asking him about school and what had going on with his life. He told her that he was in his senior year getting his master's in business and because of the family business real estate, but Aria believed his heart was in neither. She remembered before he became completely lost to his addiction he had loved photography and film. One of only times they had ever had a real conversation it had been about a vintage camera he had purchased and was trying to restore. As much as Alison loved being in front of the camera, Jason had loved being behind one until it got to be he was wasted more often than he was sober, that summer Aria seen him only a couple times before getting so messed up he was unable to stand on his own two feet. "I took late start classes and went into rehab after Ali, I got clean, but still trying to get it together I guess. " he smiled again, but this time it was a little shy, a little more self-conscious and completely adorable.

Aria nodded at the glass sitting in front of him that he still hadn't touched the ice had melted leaving a layer of clear liquid on top, just as the ale she ordered was now untouched and flat and the burger she had been looking forward to cold and also untouched. "Why did you order that?"

"Because I almost messed up." He looked directly into her eyes with his intense green stare, "But, you showed up." And Aria couldn't look away from him. She felt like she was drowning in the liquid green pools and her breathing became erratic as she felt her pulse quicken she was sure that the thud of her heart was so loud that Jason could probably her it as clearly as she could.

"I need to use the restroom." she said standing, but still unable to look away from his eyes. Licking her suddenly dry lips heat pouring through her body. Her only thought, she had to get a grip on herself before she jumped this guy who had never shown any interest in her other than as one of Alison annoying friends often referring to them in an a sarcastic and usually angry voice as the Power Puff Girls before today and even then she was sure he was just being polite because she was positive that Jason DiLaurentis would ever have interest in Aria Montgomery, she still remembered a few of the girls he had dated and Aria was certain she would never be in his league.

Jason looked toward the bartender, who was engrossed in a boxing match paying no attention to the patrons sitting at the bar. The only other patron, a dark-haired man that looks around the same age as Jason maybe a couple years older, already seems drunk sitting at the other end of the bar a half-eaten piece of pie and an almost empty mug of beer in front of him. The few patrons beside the three of them had already wondered out. Jason turned intense green eyes back to Aria and she had no questions about his intentions as he said" So do I." in an unsteady voice and stopping him did not even enter her head as she trembled with anticipation. Jason grabbed Aria's hand and quickly pulling her behind her the only restroom in the dive bar.

He moved quickly through toward the back of the bar, past the pinball machine, pool table and old arcade game toward the open door of the restroom. It was surprisingly clean and smelled like Glade tropical air freshener and bleach not that neither Aria or Jason actually cared as he went inside pulling her with him. He pulls her around in front of him facing him, placing his hands on her hips he guides her through the door kicking it shut as they lunge at each other desperately. He reaches behind his back feeling for the lock as their lips smash into each other's passionately. The continue kissing each other lips, teeth tongue exploring each other's mouth. The kiss is not a suave pretty kiss like you'd see on a movie. It's much too primal and hungry to bother with skill from other of them and it is only when their lungs are screaming for oxygen that they come up for air. "God" Jason mutters harshly as seem to wrap themselves around each other, "I've been wanting this for so long."

Aria bites back sarcastic laughter at his words, thinking a couple hours compared to five years is nothing as she is certain Jason has never noticed her before today. She almost tells him this, but not wanting to sound like a desperate little girl. She nods before kissing and nipping at his throat as she tries the imprint a scent that is all Jason into her brain so she will never forget the way he smelled.

Aria had dreamed about Jason so many times over the years that she wonders if she is dreaming now, if she is hopes she doesn't wake anytime soon. Aria feels the slight sting as he bites into her bottom lip, them his tongue was sliding against as it to soothe her abused lip with a moan Aria opened her mouth and slid her tongue out to slide against hers, wanting to taste him and explore his mouth, she needed to feel his lips pressed to hers. Jason let go of her hand and placing his hands on her hips as he changed the angel of his head to deep the kiss

He walks her back toward the sink, he moves his cans down to grasp her small, but very round and shapely ass then lifts her onto the counter as she wraps her legs around his waist. Things escalate quickly now, both of them too impatient for each other, them kisses have become wild and desperate occasionally slightly sloppy and Jason is pulling at her top, bra and anything impeding his access to one of her small, but perfectly shaped breasts. She can't control the loud moan that leaves her throat when he immediately engulfs a nipple into his mouth and sucks hungrily, the slight pressure of his teeth on her skin and the movement of his tongue against the now hard and swollen nipple craving her wild as she clutched his head to her, he is pulling and tugging at the breath still covered by her bra and their hips are grinding into each other, it only when Aria moves a hand to the closure of Jason's jeans starting to unbutton them that he pulls away in an attempt to slow things down.

Jason moves his lips to the side of her neck exploring a particularly sensitive spot below her ear. "Let's get out of here and go someplace private." he says in a husky voice. "Aria shivers as his teeth nibbles at her skin. She had dreamed about this since she met him, the reality was better than any of her dreams, she wants nothing more than to go with Jason, but she knows she can't.

She buries her mouth into his neck to smother the groan of pleasure as Jason's hands travel back to her breast "God Jason" she couldn't help the gasp as his fingers pluck at the swollen peaks of her breasts while his mouth continues to explore her neck she knows he's going to leave a hickey, but she won't stop Jason like she has all the others she has made out, "I want to go with you, but I can't" she said as she pulled his mouth back to hers. She had wanted Jason to notice for so long, but she had always just been one of Alison's Power Puff Girls, finally he sees her, but it's too late. He is leaving Rosewood in a couple hours and Mike could call at any time for her to pick him up. Aria just wanted to become a part of Jason, but she knew that they only had a short time even if she could go with him to be alone he had to leave tonight and she had to go on with her life her.

"Why not?" he asks against her lips.

"I have to pick up Mike from Lacrosse practice" she sighed as she buried her head into his shoulder breathing in his scent. She wished she had more time because she wants nothing more than to go with Jason. Aria blushed as she looked up at him, "Can't we just..." her words trailed off not having the courage to finish her statement, but fear that this would be her only chance to be with him was making her search for a way to put into words what she wants without embarrassing herself.

But, she didn't need to finish Jason knew what she was asking and he was shaking his head no. "I don't have anything with me to protect you and beside I don't want our first time to be in the bathroom of a dive bar Aria." Jason sees her blushing wildly at his words and his eyes widen in surprise. " Are you a virgin?" Her responses had been so natural she hadn't come off as a scared virgin, but then she had dreamed about being with Jason so many times since she was eleven being with him had come as though it were second nature. Aria crammed her face against his should in embarrassment. Jason chuckled softly stroking her hair gently. " Don't be embarrassed Aria, that's nothing to be ashamed of, but it's all the more reason that this can't happen here. Your first time should be special, with someone special." Aria wanted to tell him that he was that someone special and because it was him anywhere would have been special even this bathroom that smelled like bleach and tropical air freshener. Jason continues to hold her in his arms his face buried in the dark tresses of her hair that smelled of lavender and vanilla until her cell phone rings. Hazel eyes lift to stare into clear green as she answered. "Hello" she hangs onto Jason tighter with her free hand "okay, I'll be there soon." She ends the conversation, puts it back in her pocket "That was Mike." She says before burying her face in the crook of his neck unable to resist kissing the flesh covering as the Adam's apple moved as he swallows roughly. Then with a sigh she pulls away and smiles at him.

Her time with this guy that she has been crushing on for years is up, he gently lifted her chin to look at him reading the disappointment in her eyes and smiled at her helping her down from the counter. She needs to leave, but when he helped her down from the counter his body is too close and she slides against him and she clutches the back of his head pulling his lips down to meet hers needing to feel his lips beneath hers and as though Jason is able to read her mind submissively opens his mouth for her, allowing her to dominate his mouth with her lips, teeth and tongue, one of her hands slip from the back of his head to his throat and when he moans in pleasure her lips locked with his, traps the sound in her mouth and she feels the vibration of the sound coming from his throat against her fingertips and it sends shivers of desire down her spine. One of his hand moves to a still bare breast and his fingers roughly fondle a swollen, sensitive nipple causing her to gasp in pained pleasure bringing both to their senses.

They pull, away from each other and Jason helps her straighten her clothes that he had only minutes before pushed and pulled out of his way to get to her. Aria tries to wipe away the traces of deep mauve lip stick from his mouth with a thumb and straighten his hair. He bends to pick up her purse she had dropped earlier as she turns to the mirror.

Jason stands behind Aria, his arms wrapped around her waist as she tries to, repair the damage caused by his enthusiastic hands, and mouth. He leans down kissing the hickey at the base of her neck left by his enthusiastic mouth and then their eyes met in the mirror. It is all Aria can do to keep from begging him to fuck her to make her his, timing and consequences be damned. Her heart is squeezing inside her chest knowing that this may be her only chance to be with him, but time is her enemy. She turned around to him and runs her fingers through his hair one more time, but they both know it is just an excuse to touch him and steal, a few extra seconds. He kisses her forehead gently and then all too soon he is leading her out of the bathroom and the bar.

The bartender nods a slight smirk on his face as the couple leaves giving him a story to tell his wife when he got home. The dark-haired man at the end of the bar who seems drunk earlier, no longer appears to be drunk now, as he takes out a small book scribble something quickly before he follows the couple out. Aria and Jason are so wrapped up in each other and neither of them notices the man watching them.

Jason hold her hand until they reach her mother's car and then pulls her into his arms again and she lays her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat as he nuzzles his face into her hair kissing the top of her head several times. She knows this was goodbye and is sure that this will be the last time she will see him or be in his arms. After today he will have no reason to come back to Rosewood. And she thinks, why would he ever want to come back, this town holds nothing, but heartache for him and his family. Tears are, burning the backs of her eyelids when she feels his fingers under her chin gently tilting swollen lips to meet his. Her arms once again wrap around his muscular neck and shoulders one hand burying itself into his thick silky strands of dark ash blonde hair, with a soft sigh she opens her mouth to his tongue sliding against her lips seeking entrance one last time before he has to let her go. Their lips and tongues move together slowly in an ancient dance of want, need and desire. One of his hands was wraps tightly around her tiny waist her hips pressed firmly to his and his other hand was cupping the back of her head and neck one loose scarf caught around his fingers. This time their kiss was slow and sensuous as though they wanted to imprint the memory on the other and in Aria's case she knew she never wanted Jason to forget her.

If it wasn't for her phones ringtone loudly interrupting the moment Aria didn't know how long she would have stood there kissing Jason. She had lost all concept of time and place. She felt his full lips slide across to her jawline and down her neck as she forced her lips away from his to answer the phone. "I'm on my way." She said automatically cutting an irate Mike off.

They look into each other's eyes, his just as mysterious other as they had always been, "I've got to go, " she said needlessly, Jason gives her a small smile before touching his forehead to hers and nodding. He is reaching behind her opening her car door before giving her a soft, but quick on her lips then her cheek then helps her into her seat and closes the door without saying a word. Aria smiles as she starts the car and puts it in gear then she gives a small wave and he steps back from the car and watches as she drives away. She never notices that one of the silky scarves that she had layered around her neck, her favorite, is now clutched tightly in one of his hands.

As Aria is drives away from Jason to pick up Mike she is fighting back tears. She watches as he grows smaller and smaller in her rear-view mirror until she turns the corner and can longer see him. For now, she will keep it together, but when she gets home and alone in her room she will cry that ugly cry that no one ever wants anyone to see, her lips wanting the caress of his, her senses longing for his taste, touch, smell and her heart aching. Over the next few weeks will go to Snooker's again she will play B29 more than once and daydream about green eyes.

~Fin~


	2. Shelter

Synopsis: This a rewrite of the Ezria scene before Alison's funeral you know where he pretends to not know Alison or that Aria was one of her click. This would be the sequel to B29 and Prequel to Rainy Night in Rosewood, I didn't think about this scene until recently and decided to go ahead and give it a try. I'll Stand By the Pretenders watch?v=bLpmj059JFA

Characters: Aria Montgomery and Jason DiLaurentis

Pairings: Jason/Aria

Title: Shelter

***The Day Before Alison's Funeral***

Aria sat on her bedroom tears rolling down her face. Maybe it had been wishful thinking, but she had really believed that Alison was still alive. She could still see the flashing light of the sirens of the police cars and ambulance as the brought Alison's body out in the bag. Police tape separating the spectators from the crime scene. Their friend really was gone. Alison could be a horrible person, but she could also be an amazing friend.

Tomorrow was her memorial service, her family would be there, Jason would be there. Jason who she had thrown herself at in a bathroom only a few days earlier. God knows what he thought about her now. He hadn't even asked for her phone number afterwards and she still didn't regret what had happened with him, if Mike wouldn't have been waiting for her she would have went with when he asked her to. He hadn't asked for her phone number afterwards, but she didn't regret meeting him at Snooker's that day, she was ashamed that her regret was not being able to go with him. Aria wandered if being crazy about someone for so long made everyone as stupid and as weak as she was

Across town in one of the only motels Rosewood had to offer sat Jason DiLaurentis his head buried in his hands. His parents had opted to stay in Philadelphia in a more opulent hotel, but Jason wanted to stay closer to the sister he had let down in life. But, it wasn't Alison he was thinking of. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl he had held in his arms less than a week earlier and that even now he craved to hold.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked himself silently. Even now he felt like he was failing his sister knowing that Alison would be far from happy if she knew about what he had done with one of her best friends just days ago, at Snooker's Jason had been dreaming of it since and feeling guilty about it as soon as he woke just as he had not even an hour after she drove away. She was his younger sister's best friend, she was only sixteen and he was twenty-one. He was no better than Ian and Garrett messing around with fourteen-year-old girls. He had to put Aria out of his mind. He'd just completely ignore her today like she wasn't even there invisible to him. He was here for his sister and his parents not the girl he was crazy about and couldn't stop thinking of.

***Day of Alison's Funeral***

Aria was heading toward Mr. Fitz's classroom she had to speak to another teacher about an assignment and was already late for class, thankfully she had a note, he was usually lenient as long as the students had a good reason for being tardy, but she didn't want to push it. Ezra Fits was a new teacher at Rosewood. He was young, innovative and popular with most of the students especially the girls. Aria couldn't blame them. Mr. Fitz was definitely fodder for teenage fantasies, if she wasn't so twisted over Jason she could have very easily joined the queue of girls crushing on him.

Aria was walking down the steps heading toward her last class before they would be dismissed for the funeral when she her name.

"Aria?" She looked up and seen him. The guy she had been unable to stop thinking about and dreaming about. the same guy that someone calling themselves A had been messing with her about sending texts and photographic proof of them making out in the parking lot of Snooker's.

"Jason." she looked at him curiously wondering why he would be at the high school. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just looking around, I haven't been back since I graduation. it hasn't changed much." Aria nodded just listening to him. He stopped talking for a few minutes stuffing his hands in his pockets overlooking the school grounds and what was visible of Rosewood from the large window in the stairwell. "She's never going to get to graduate." he said his voice cracking and Aria's heart broke and before she could stop herself she walked up behind him wrapping her arms around him waist and laying her cheek on his back trying as best she could to comfort him.

Jason felt the tear roll down his cheek and hated how weak he felt, but he needed to hold her, not only because he needed comfort, but because he knew she did as well. So, mustering his courage he turned around to face her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Aria looked up into the light green eyes wet with tears and traced a single tear as it slid down his face. Aria raised her hand gently wiping it away before pulling his head down the crook of her neck and shoulder. When she did this it was like a dam broke and She felt his tears wetting her bear skin and the material of her dress. Aria's own eyes were wet with tears, but more for the man leaning into her body trying to find comfort and support than for herself or Alison. She wished that she could shelter him from the pain he was feeling, but the only thing she could do was be here for him right now.

She had one arm wrapped around his back her hand moving in soothing circles, her other hand cradling the back of his head. her cheek leaned against the top of his head and occasionally she would drop against his temple. After a few minutes, he pulled himself together turning his face away embarrassed whipping his eyes with the sleeve of his suit jacket. "Do you have to go to class or have you been dismissed yet."

"We are going to be dismissed soon." Aria told him stepping back from him, 'I probably need to get to class." in a moment of weakness Aria stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek and started to walk around him to head down the steps, but Jason reached for her arm and spun her around into his arms his lips finding hers and her lips parting for his questing tongue, they clung to each other desperately before parting to catch their breath. "Do you have to go to class?" he asked not wanting to let her go.

Reluctantly she nodded, "When are you leaving?" she asked hoping he would be her at least for the night.

Much to her disappointment he told her he had rode with his parents, his mother thinking they should come together and they were leaving as soon as Alison was graveside service was over. "Mom doesn't want to be here any longer than necessary." Aria was disappointed, but she understood. So, this was good bye, now that Alison's body had been found and his parents had moved there was no reason for Jason to come back to Rosewood at all.

She pulled his head down until their lips met in one final kiss and he kissed her back. it was a short tender kiss meant for comfort, support, but it held feelings that neither were confident enough to share. They held each other a little longer and she wished she could stay beside him and be there for him to lean on today, but she knew it would cause him problems and she knew that his parents wouldn't approve of her feelings for their son. they weren't like Aria's parents. With a sigh of regret, they let each other go and with one last look she turned his hand holding on to hers until hers slipped from his grasp as she started down the steps.

Jason stood and watched her until she was out of sight. He wished that he could have her beside him for the rest of the day, but he knew that it would cause problems for her and his parents would definitely not approve of his feelings for their dead daughter's sixteen-year-old friend. With a deep breath Jason squared his shoulders and walked toward the exit. He would deal with his feelings for Aria later, but for now, it was time to say goodbye to Alison.

~Fin~

Notes: hope you like my take on that scene with Jaria. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading,

GrimLi


	3. Rainy Night In Rosewood

Synopsis: Lamenting his behavior toward the liars when Jason shows up he sees one liars in particular walking in the rain (crappy description I know. This is a sequel to B29  
Pairings: Jason/Aria Garrett/Jenna Ian/Melissa Ian/Spencer Ian/Alison (alluded to)  
Characters: Jason DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery  
Characters Mentioned: Alison DiLaurentis, Ian Thomas, Garrett Reynolds, Melissa Hastings, Jenna Marshal, Toby Cavenaugh, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, Mike Montgomery  
Notes: This is a rewrite of an iconic Ezria scene that I loved even after I grew bored with them and stopped shipping them until the S4 reveal that made me hate anything Ezria including scenes that I still loved even after I became a Jaria fan girl. This is my attempt to rescue one of those scenes by replacing the predator with Jason, also for my purposes this scene takes place after Jason stops by Spencer's after the memorial in 1x08. Hope you like it.

PS hope you check out the song that helped influence this On A Rainy Night In Soho by the Pogues, I almost went with Happy When It Rains by Jesus and the Mary Chain, but it didn't set the mood i was looking for before I started this (if you never heard it check it out, it's a great song as is most everything they ever put out)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Rainy Night In Rosewood  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason DiLaurentis sighed why did it have to rain as if today hadn't been depressing enough, without the heavy gray clouds and almost torrential rain, he thought as he drove the rental through the deserted streets of Rosewood, his sister's memorial had been earlier that day and now it was pouring rain. He ran a hand roughly through his hair in frustration. He was now pretty sure he hadn't handed things well. The memorial for Ali had been their idea wanting a way to honor the girl that had brought the other four together. His parents had sent him in their stead to help with the preparation. Being put in the position that had overwhelmed the young man who had been clean and sober for less than a year. That combined with what Jason was now almost certain were lies told to him by Alison and Jenna about the events that led to her blindness when he talked to Spencer after the memorial, had been almost too much and he had all but pushed the four girls aside when planning the memorial.

Thinking about it with a clear head, he realized that the firework was something Alison would have done, at the time Spencer and the other three girls would have been too, timid to have planned something like that. He was sure that Alison had something on Jenna that even now she was afraid could come out. Jason also wondered why Toby Cavenaugh would have taken the blame for something that Spencer Hastings had been the mastermind of? A lot of things weren't adding up for Jason. He is sure he made a terrible mistake, especially with Aria.

Jason grits his teeth slamming his palm against the steering wheel. It was bad enough that he had not contacted her since the day he ran into her at the school before Alison's funeral, he had forgotten he didn't have her number, but she would have been easy enough to track down, even if he would have gone the old-fashioned route and written a letter and sent it through the mail. But, one thing about Jason, when it came to certain things he was a coward and his feelings for his little sister's friend had always fit into that category.

He could still remember the first time he met her after she and Alison became friends that summer. He had known almost immediately that she had a crush on him; his friends Ian Thomas and Garret Reynolds had been quick to notice as well. Luckily, they had enough couth not to make lewd comments in his sister's or her friend's presence, but as soon as the girls were out of earshot all bets were off. At first, he found it cute if a little embarrassing thanks to his friends, but fast forward three years Aria was no longer a coltish kid, she had started developing even quicker then Alison and by the time she was fourteen she was no longer a cute kid, she was completely gorgeous and her tiny frame was developing curves, she would never be exactly voluptuous, but she was a sexy little package with plenty of curves for her tiny frame with shapely legs he could all too easy imagine wrapped around his waist.

Being around her made him nervous, especially when he noticed that Ian and Garrett had started checking her out and staring just a little too long. They had always made lewd suggestions about her to Jason, but they would now add comments that if he didn't go for it they would. But, unlike Ian and Garrett, Jason didn't mess with fourteen year old girls even if the girl in question was making him feel and think things he didn't want. And Aria did exactly that.

The summer Alison disappeared had been torturous even dating Cece and the copious amounts of drugs and alcohol he was using hadn't dulled the attraction and feelings he had developed for the girl when he had come back home over winter break. He couldn't escape her; even though he was rarely in the same place with her, she haunted his day dreams as well as his nights. Jason was no longer smoking weed and drinking beer he had moved on to hard liquor and even harder drugs during his freshman year of college and by that summer after sophomore year he had lost all control and had spent much of it so wasted that he rarely left his room, but even then, he could not escape Aria.

He may have had a problem messing with fourteen year old girls, but Garrett and Ian had no such qualms, Jason vaguely remembered that Garrett had stated dating Jenna that year while he was attending classes at Hollis and Ian bragging about kissing his girlfriend Melissa's little sister Spencer, wondering how far he could take it, he was also messing with another fourteen year old girl, but Jason had never found out who she was. Occasionally he would catch Ian and Garret both giving him sly glances when they talked about the mystery girl and in sober moments he would wonder if they were talking about Aria.

The thought of him touching 'his girl' bothered Jason, then he would realize that he had thought of Aria as his girl then he would get wasted to forget her and every other thing that got to him like his parent's disappointment, his girlfriend's scheming and nagging, his vindictive little sister and even his friends and things that they were doing like recording young girls in stages of dressing and undressing as well as other private moments of people in their neighborhoods. Jason hated conflict and it was his nature to so escape, during this point in his life getting wasted was his escape.

When he ran into Aria at Snooker's he was weaker than he usually would have been and had he convinced himself she was as mature as most of the girls he went out with even in college. He had never meant for what happened in the bathroom to get that out of hand, but he had lost control until he felt her unbuttoning his jeans and he had snapped back to reality enough to realize he couldn't do what he wanted with her in a bathroom at least. He hadn't realized she was a virgin until he seen her embarrassment when he brought up protection. He had been in awe that she was willing to give her virginity to him. He knew that she had been more than willing, but he wanted it to be special for her, not in the bathroom of a dive bar on a sink and no protection. He was regularly tested now that was sober especially since he had mainlined on several occasions so he knew he was clean, but he had no way to protect her from pregnancy.

When Mike had called, she had looked at him like she would never see him again despite his telling her that she was not a one time trick to him. But, then he got back to college and freaked out because she was still only sixteen and he was still trying to get his shit together, he still wasn't that strong. If Aria hadn't showed up he wasn't sure that he would not have ended up completely wasted. That had been a rough day for him, even if he wouldn't have had to come to Rosewood for his parents, it would have been hard, it had been the one year anniversary of Ali's disappearance; in New Haven, he would've had the support of his NA and AA groups as well as his sponsor, in Rosewood he had no one until Aria had walked in and saved him.

Now with the way he had treated Aria and her friends with the memorial and never trying to contact her he was sure she would never believe she had been nothing more than an afternoon's distraction. Jason drug his hand roughly through his hair again frustrated with himself and how easily he let himself believe Alison and Jenna. After all Jenna Marshal was not completely unknown to him and he remembered that she could be as vindictive as manipulative as Alison and his sister had hated her because of this, it made it impossible for Alison to control her, but what did Ali have over the girl that she was still so afraid of that she would play nice where Alison was concerned, to place the blame on Spencer and the others claiming they had forced Alison to help and then forced her to cover for them instead of tell the truth to the police, it had to be something huge to the blind girl. Whatever it was, it sent an innocent kid to juvie and made him a total outcast in this town.

Jason barely seen the one traffic light in the middle of town through his foggy window and the pouring rain and shook his head as he seen it turn red, his was the only car on the deserted streets and sidewalk until he seen a lone figure walking with not even an umbrella for protection. As he pulled closer to the traffic light he looked over at the person idiotic enough to be walking in this weather and his eyes met Aria's big hazel eyes. Their eyes never lost contact as his car slowly drove past.

Stopping at the light Jason closed his eyes in defeat, he turned down the Pogues MP3 he had been playing from the radio before reaching across to open the passenger door for her, for a moment she just stood there looking at him, a to-go coffee cup clutched in one hand, she clung to the soaked purse thrown over her shoulder with her other hand. heavy rain battered her already drenched hair and clothes and for a moment he thought she was going to refuse to get in. She turned to look down the street as if to make sure no one else was coming for her and then still almost reluctantly she walked toward his car and climbed in. She quickly closed the door then looked at him and said a quick, "Thanks." Before turning to stare straight ahead, the light turned green, but he didn't move forward as he was still staring at her with brooding green eyes. Aria turned to tell him the light had changed her lips parting to form the words and Jason lost control his hands shot into her wet hair and his lips pressed into her cold rain wet lips.

At first, he was afraid she wouldn't respond, but then he felt the soaked material of her jacket dampening the material of his shirt as she would an arm around his neck and then she was kissing him back her mouth opening for him and her tongue sliding against his and into his mouth. Jason changed the angle of his head trying to deepen the kiss, frustrated that the console between them prevented him from getting closer to her. After a few minutes, he pulled his mouth from hers so they could catch their breath his warm cheek against hers still cold, damp cheek. "I'm so sorry!" His voice held a pleading quality.

She leaned back from him placing the cup in the holder a questioning look in her eyes as though she didn't know what he was apologizing for. "God, Aria, I'm sorry for the way I treated you guys this week, I'm sorry I let myself get taken in so easily, but I'm most sorry because I was too much of a coward to figure out a way to contact you after what happened the other day."

Aria caressed his firm cheek and jawline "I never expected you to contact me Jason," her smile was slightly sad, but confused, " you never asked for my phone number or anything." She finished with a small shrug and Jason felt like an ass. At the time, he hadn't even thought to ask for her phone number, no wonder she hadn't expected to hear from him. He had thought his telling her that he didn't want their first time together to be in a bathroom was enough for her to understand that she was not a one-time thing to him. He hadn't taken her inexperience when it come to love, sex and relationships into account. "The way you treated us and tossed our suggestions aside like they were nothing did hurt, I was actually surprised that you wanted us to say anything at the memorial today?"

Jason lifted Aria across the console and into his lap having completely forgotten he was stopped in the middle of town at a traffic light and if it weren't for the mere fact that they were the only two people who had been idiotic enough to brave the weather on what was apparently a lazy Friday evening after Ali's memorial in Rosewood, Jason would have a line of angry motorists behind him. As it was the one car that had pulled up behind him just drove around the couple since there were no other vehicles on the road.

He buried his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder breathing in the scent of lavender and vanilla, his arms wrapped around her waist. "I'm so sorry." He said in a muffled voice and Aria circled her arms around his neck, her cheek against his silky hair. Finally, he pulled away enough to look into her eyes. "I never meant for you to think you were only a one-time thing, I told you remember.?" He looked searchingly into her eyes as Aria thought back to everything that was said and when he seen her eyes widen he knew she remembered his words. "I wasn't thinking with my brain completely that day and forgot I didn't have your number" he told her with a self-conscious smile. "As for this week and my behavior, I was a complete ass. Can you forgive me for that?"

"Yeah you were a complete ass." Laughing softly, she leaned into his lips kissing then whispering against his lips "but I forgive you." And then she quickly moved off his lap and into her seat carefully, buckling her seat belt "now let's get out of the middle of the street before you cause a traffic jam." She said jokingly she had noticed a car driving past in the opposite direction reminding her where they were.

Jason blushed. He cleared his throat as he pulled at his now damp clothes trying to act calm he asked "Do you have to go home?" He put the car into gear and began to drive again.

"No I was heading to the book store when it started raining, I can stay in there for hours digging through the stacks and boxes so no one expects me back for several hours. Do you want to dig through the stacks with me?" she asked teasingly.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "If that's what you want to do than I'm game, but I was hoping we could go somewhere a lot more private." Jason reached for Aria's hand holding it as he drove toward the used bookstore Aria was talking about.

Aria swallowed a little nervously, "Jason lets go somewhere a lot more private." Suddenly the rain didn't seem some depressing, the pounding rhythm on the roof almost jovial sounding now. Jason was happy it had rained if it hadn't the streets and sidewalks wouldn't have been deserted and he would not have been driving so slow down Main Street and he might not have seen Aria

Fin


	4. Re-imagined - List

I just wanted to make a list of all the parts of this series if you are interested in checking them since I didn't post all of them in this folder for specific reasons. the list is in chronological order and will help out with all the stories since they do go together , part 6 which can be a standalone

Part ! - B29

Part 2 - Shelter

Part 3 - Rainy Night In Rosewood

Part 4 - Look What the Storm Drug In (too long for a one shot I had to break it up in chapters and can be found under that title)

Part 5 - I See an A in Your Future (too long for a one shot I had to break it up in chapters and can be found under that title)

Par 6 - I Thought She Was the One (not an re-imagined scene but it goes along with this series found in Welcome Back to Rosewood it the third "chapter")


End file.
